1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a method of pigmented cellulose fiber textile product with an ordinary organic or inorganic pigment or daylight fluorescent pigment.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Usually, none of the ordinary organic or inorganic pigments or daylight fluorescent pigments are capable of directly pigmenting fiber because of a lack of affinity with fiber. Although physical coloring is possible by the synthetic resin printing method, the synthetic resin padding method and other methods using an adhesive such as synthetic resin binder, it is difficult to obtain a high density coloring while maintaining the fiber texture and appearance of the colored product.
For example, in the case of the synthetic resin printing method, a high coloring density is obtained when bulky printing is conducted on a textile product using an ink containing a pigment and a synthetic resin binder at high concentrations. In this case, the surface of the textile product loses its fiber texture, its appearance worsens, and its color fastness to rubbing and color fastness to washing are insufficient. For these reasons, even when the entire surface of the cloth is colored, no commercially valuable product will be obtained.
Also, when using the pigment resin padding method with high concentrations of pigment and synthetic resin binder, the pigment is not capable of being thoroughly adsorbed and coloring the textile with high color density because of a lack of substantivity with fiber. Moreover, the obtained fiber texture, appearance, color fastness to rubbing, and other properties are insufficient, and a gumming up of the synthetic resin binder is apt to happen.